


Don't Let Me Down

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, SAPHAEL being cute, and comforting each other, mid season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a very important man,” Raphael attempts to toss Simon a playful smirk, but suspects that it came out as just a tired upturn of the lips. “I have nightmares of Valentine winning this horrendous war. Of the Dumort in shambles…But in truth, my nightmares are usually about losing you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--OR-- Raphael is stressed about the war, but is still a really good boyfriend <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This a request from Anon on tumblr, I really hope you like it :)  
> This is my first time writing something focused on Raphael sole...So I really really hope it turned ou alright and they aren't OoC or anything :S XD

The soft glow emanating from the small desk lamp glides over the furniture of the study.

Traces of Camille’s rule lingered in the few art peaces hanging on pristinely painted walls, and the lavender aroma which yet clung to the air…But for the most part, it was all Raphael’s. All the books, all the correspondence with the Clave and Downworlders—The way the clan obeyed his every order—It was all his.

And Raphael is nearly sickened by the notion.

Because along with the perks of leadership, he has taken the helm of the largest clan in all of the Americas, within a tumultuous war against the most vicious of Nephilim to have walked this earth in centuries. 

It was up to Raphael to keep his people safe, while simultaneously cooperating with Shadowhunters—Whom have only brought strife and bloodshed to the Vampire community sense their conception—And convincing both sides that all of their distain should be directed towards Valentine Morgenstern, and not one another.

“You know, if you keep pacing like that, you’ll burn a hole right in the middle of the floor boards.” Lily chimes with a drawl that only a debutante from the roaring twenties could articulate so artfully.

Raphael shoots her an unamused glower, as he shoves his clenched fists into his slacks.

“Alrighty then, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she jeers before returning to her blood bag.

“I failed her,” are the first words Raphael is able to strangle out sense first seeing the disemboweled form of one of his own vampires, strewn carelessly on the cold asphalt of the empty alleyway. The loathsome circle rune plastered plainly across her pale neck.

“Raph,” Lily’s expression softens when looking at the young vampire. “You can’t save them all.”

“Dios Lily, I know that!” Raphael snaps. “But I should have saved her!”

The leader of the Brooklyn vampire clan, collapses onto the sofa that his old friend is lounging upon. He runs a distressed hand over his face, trying to wipe away any remnants of the sight of the dead vampire. 

“She had a girlfriend…They were going to adopt a Mundane together,” he croaks out into the silence. 

They stay like that for a few moments, Raphael cursing himself for not arriving on the scene quick enough, and Lily looking onto him with a pained expression. Until the dark haired girl folds a hand over Raphael’s shoulder.

“Sooner rather than later this fiend will be stopped, and we’ll be safe again,” she assures him with a ghost of a smile flashing behind the corner of her mouth.

“And how are you so sure?” Raphael challenges.

“Because you’re our leader Raph. You’re the smartest, and cleverest, and bravest of us all. The reason why we all followed you to overthrow queen bitch is because we know you have our backs over all else, and you’ll be leading a way to stop this monstrosity.”

Raphael stiffens as he gazes reverently at his old friend, who has put up with all his bullshit throughout the years without even a single complaint.

“Thank you Lily.”

“Of course you dork,” she jostles his shoulder affectionately. “Now get to bed, you have a meeting with that delicious Shadowhunter at dusk.”

“You do realize it’s Alexander’s boyfriend whom is the bisexual, right? Not him.”

“Come now Raphael, that doesn’t mean a girl can’t enjoy the view,” Lily leers. “Besides that Warlock is just as pleasing to look at.”

“You’re impossible,” Raphael states with a exasperated shake of the head.

“And you’re to far up your boyfriend’s ass to appreciate anyone else’s,” she contends before sauntering out of his office.

Raphael decides that she might have a point.

 

***

 

Not an hour past sense he fell asleep, Raphael is jolted from his dreams by a dissonant screech piercing through the halls of the Dumort.

The dark eyed boy suspects that if he yet had a pulse, it would be racing as he ran to the room the cries are coming from.

When he finally comes close enough, Raphael’s stomach lurches forward.

No!

No way in hell!

He all but rams right through the door of Simon’s room, a barrage of what could be happening flashing through his mind, as a chilling sensation courses through his veins.

“Raphael?” Simon asks groggily as he rubs his eyes open.

“What happened,” Raphael immediately bombards him. There was no time for preamble, he had to figure out what caused his boyfriend to scream like that, and eliminate it immediately.

Simon doesn’t answer.

Rather he scratches the back of his head, and diverts his gaze to look anywhere but at his boyfriend of two months.

“Simon!” Raphael chides as he takes a seat besides the brunette. “Tell me.”

Raphael has never felt something so consuming, and urgent, as the need to protect simon was. He needed to help him in every and anyway he could, and he wouldn’t let the boy’s ordinarily endearing stubbornness stop him from doing so.

“It’s nothing Raph,” Simon assures, yet not looking him in the eyes. “You can’t do anything—“

“Simon,” Raphael interjects immediately. “Let me try, please.”

The newly transformed vampire glances at their now clasped hands before meeting his boyfriend’s hard gaze.

“It’s stupid.”

“Try me.”

With a huff of defeat, Simon mutters out loud what had caused him such distress. “It was a nightmare…Just a nightmare.” 

“A…Nightmare?” Raphael questions, a bit taken aback.

“I know it’s stupid—Like their just dreams. And it’s not as if we’re in some weird Inceptionesque kind of universe…But it was just really freaky. And now I wish I had mastered that stupid Lucid dreaming thing my old Psyche teacher told me about—Who by the way hated me just because I told these awesome puns in the—“

“Dios Lewis you can stop talking now,” Raphael chuckles adoringly. And can anyone really blame him? His boyfriend is honestly the fucking most cutest person to have ever lived.

“Oh, right,” Simon’s lips curl up into an abashed smile, one which makes it so Raphael’s chest swells with fondness. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Raphael rebukes before pressing a tender kiss onto Simon’s cheek. “Your rambling is adorable.”

With a tightening to their interlocked hands, Simon nudges closer to Raphael—Both relishing in the security the other brings.

“Are you going to tell me what dreams bothered you so greatly now?”

“You know, the average thing,” Simon sinks his front teeth into his bottom lip. “My friends all dying, Valentine trespassing into the Dumont—Accidentally drinking black coffee…Just you’re ordinary vampire fears.”

Raphael’s features scrunch up in worry. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were experiencing these dreams?”

“I don’t know,” Simon mumbles with a shrug of the shoulder. “I guess it was embarrassing…I mean I’m this big, bad vampire now. I’m a predator, and I still get scared of figments of my imagination…It’s not exactly becoming of a vampire, and I just didn’t want to disappoint you by thinking I was devolving back to my Mundane self.”

Raphael’s still chest plunges forward at the confession, and he adds “Being a crappy boyfriend,” to his never ending list of faults as a leader.

“Nonsense Simon,” Raphael moves so to kiss his boyfriend’s knuckles on the hand he yet holds. “Nightmares don’t make you weak, they just prove that you’re yet caring enough to have companions worth fretting over. And for the record, I adore you’re Mundane self just as much as I adore you as a vampire.”

“Oh yeah?” Simon challenges half-heartedly, a warm smile already having melted into his face at Raphael’s touch. “You’re not telling me that the great and mighty Raphael actually has Nightmares like we commoners.”

“I do.”

“About what?” Simon tries asking nonchalantly, but Raphael easily detected the eternal curiosity lacing Simon’s question.

“I’m a very important man,” Raphael attempts to toss Simon a playful smirk, but suspects that it came out as just a tired upturn of the lips. “I have nightmares of Valentine winning this horrendous war. Of the Dumort in shambles…But in truth, my nightmares are usually about losing you.”

A hush blankets over them, Raphael not straying his gaze from their hands until Simon softly touches his jaw, tacitly imploring him to look at him.

“Hey, you’re not gonna lose me, and I sure as hell am not gonna lose you,” he promises. “We’re going to defeat Valentine, and then live happily ever after—Preferably spending our days adding creamer to ever black cup of coffee we lay our eyes on.”

Raphael can’t help but breathe out a subtle snicker at Simon’s absurdity…But he he also takes note of the gnawing sensation that his darling Simon is woefully misguided.

Simon doesn’t yet understand the depravity that Valentine Morgenstern had left in his wake last time—And now that there is no chance for he to ever be accepted back into the “All Mighty,” arms of the Nephilim…What proves a reasonable enough purpose not to utterly destroy this dimension?

And even if Valentine’s forces were taken down—Raphael can’t help but picture his ever self-sacrificing Simon jumping in the way so to save the life of one of his infuriating Shadowhunter pals.

But of course, Raphael doesn’t utter any of this to Simon. He instead opts to lean in for a reassuring kiss that no matter what, they will be each other’s safe place.

“You know,” Simon contemplates while pulling from Raphael’s embrace. “There actually is something you can do to help me to get rid of these nightmares.”

“Anything.”

“Sleep with me?” Simon asks with such a gentle tone of voice, that Raphael suspects he was nervous at the prospect, and in truth…So was he.

Kisses, hand holding, sex…They all meant something in their own right. But sleeping besides another—Finding comfort in one another when they are within their most vulnerable of states—That proved something else entirely.

But any hesitation that Raphael might have felt, was swept away when he caught the hopeful glint in Simon’s eyes.

“Of course.”

And just like that, the pair strewn on to the mattress, fingers lightly linked, and faces peering into one another.

Simon and Raphael both slept peacefully that night, and every night afterwards, because on the rare occasion that a nightmare penetrated their bliss, the other was always there with open arms, and words of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!  
> PLEASE PLEASE PLESEEEEEEE let me know what you thought!!!!  
> Comments are legit my lifeline XD


End file.
